


Role Model

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien comes back from lunch in an obvious funk.  Maybe he needs a hug.





	Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Zip-Line from June, and is the Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 4 prompt, Please Stay. This got a bit longer thank I expected, and there's a little emotional hurt here that leads to fluffy comfort, and I don't think it qualifies as angst. 
> 
> I'm spending the first several days of Fluffgust in an area with uncertain internet access.

Marinette noticed that Adrien seemed a bit out of sorts when he first entered the classroom after lunch.  He was wearing the model smile, which she'd long ago learned meant he was hiding how he really felt.  She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to be a bother to his friends, or if it was his father's social conditioning about the Agreste family image.  She suspected it was a little of both.  He was genuinely so resilient, and their deeper friendship was still new enough she'd been hesitant to pursue an answer.

He made a brief detour to Ms. Bustier's desk, so she took the opportunity to look at Nino.  He was frowning slightly at his best friend's back, as he bent to speak to the teacher.  Alya leaned forward and tapped Nino's shoulder, and he briefly met Marinette's eyes as his gaze turned to his girlfriend.  He shook his head and shrugged, indicating whatever was wrong was new enough he wasn't in on the details.

Adrien's, "good afternoon," was quieter than usual, as he reached his seat and gracefully tossed himself into the chair.

Nino leaned in, one hand on his beast friend shoulder to murmur something.

Adrien let out a sigh and shook his head.  "I'm okay, I promise."  His reply was barely audible and struck Marinette as an utter lie.

As the afternoon passed, Adrien's mood didn't lift.  He appeared to be attentive in class, but Marinette could see that his notes were much sketchier than usual.  She missed his light energy and the quick smile that had earned him the nickname Sunshine Boy.  For their last subject of the day, they were given the class period to continue researching independent projects that were due early the following week.  Adrien had gone to the library with a pathetic wave to his friends as he left.

"He didn't want me to come with," Nino muttered to Alya.  "Do you think I should go anyway?"  His expression was tight and concerned.

"Could you tell if he was just being polite, or did he really need space?" Alya asked, leaning forward on her desk.

Nino let out a helpless shrug.  "He's so hard to read when he gets like this."

Chloe suddenly appeared on the stairs beside Adrien's empty seat.  "Marinette will go," she said firmly.  "If anyone can fix it, **she** can."  She gathered up Marinette's belongings and tucked them into her messenger bag, oblivious or unperturbed by the stares of Alya and Nino.

"Never thought I'd be saying this," Alya said, her face uncertain.  "But I agree with Chloe."

"Chop, chop, Marinette," Chloe said briskly.  " **None** of us want an akumatized Adrien."

Marinette gasped.  That hadn't even occurred to her.  "Thanks Chloe."  She grabbed her bag and dashed out of the classroom.  As she jogged toward the library, she chanced a peek in her purse, meeting Tikki's huge blue eyes.  "How much of a risk do you think that is?"

Tikki shook her little head.  "It's hard to say.  He didn't seem upset enough, but Nino's right that he's hard to read at times.  Better safe than sorry."

When she got there, she found Adrien alone at a table in a back corner.  It was a slightly hidden nook, well lit, but out of view from the door.  "Mind if I join you?" she whispered, pulling her bag's strap over her head.

"Sure," Adrien replied, gesturing to the seat across from him.  He'd barely glanced up, but it was enough for her to see that his eyes were much wetter than usual.

"Oh, Adrien," she said sadly, depositing her bag but making to move to sit down.  "You're not okay at all."  She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it down his back when he leaned toward her instead of away.  It had been two weeks since she'd told him he could ask for hugs.  He usually worked in a request or two over the course of the school day, but they were always tinged with silliness and possible flirting.  Here he was, miserable, and in need of a hug, and he hadn't asked.

He looked down at his hands, fisted in his lap, and shrugged, but still didn't pull away.

"May I hug you?" she asked, rubbing his back.  "I think you need it."

He finally moved, pulling away briefly in the process of turning his chair toward her.  One moment, she was trying to get him to accept some comfort, and the next, she'd been tugged forward to stand between his thighs, her body flush against his, and his face buried in her chest.

She let out a sad breathy, "oh," as she felt his arms snake around her back.  She wrapped her own around his shoulders, eager to reassure him that this was allowed and welcome.  "Oh, Adrien," she whispered again.  "I don't know what's wrong, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here for you."

His fingertips dug into her back as he tightened his hold on her.  Anyone else might have called it too tight, but she was Ladybug.  And she could feel desperation in his grip and the uneven heaving of his chest.  She wasn't sure if he was crying or trying not to.

She slipped the fingers of one hand into his hair.  Chat had always found it soothing, and she hoped it would help Adrien.  After several long minutes, his breathing evened out and his grip on her relaxed.

"Feel a little better?" she asked, running her hand over his head.

He nodded.  "Sorry, Mari," he mumbled.

"No," she said firmly.

"No?"  He pulled away just enough to look up at her.

"I will not accept an apology, because you've done nothing to apologize for."  She rubbed her fingers against his scalp, smiling encouragingly when it prompted a contented sigh.  "How about you pack up your stuff and come home with me," she suggested.  "Text Nathalie and let her know we're working on a research project."

"Are you sure?" he asked, finally letting go of her.

She gave him another squeeze before stepping back.  "Of course I am."

Much as Chloe had done for her, she started collecting his things.  While she was packing up for him, Adrien pulled out his phone.  By the time he was done, Marinette was pulling his bag over her shoulder.  Before she could put on her own bag, he'd taken it, giving her a lopsided smile.  "I look fabulous in pink, you know."

"This is true," she smiled up at him.  "Didn't you wear it at fashion week two years ago?"

"You have a great memory Mari."  He reached for her hand.  "Is this okay?  It's not as nice as a hug, but it's like a hug extension."

If he didn't still look so sad, she would have giggled.  "It's always okay.  Just like hugs, okay.  You're one of my most important people, and you can always, **always** come to me for anything.  And if you're ever feeling bad, and need someone to keep an eye out for nasty purple butterflies, I'll be there.  Okay?"

He nodded and followed when she gently pulled him with her.

* * *

She settled Adrien in her room before heading downstairs for snacks.  On her way down the last set of steps, she texted Alya and Nino so they wouldn't be looking for her or Adrien later.  Tucking her phone away, she prepared to face her parents.  She'd seen the way her mother's eyes took in her and Adrien's clasped hands, and the way her smile brightened up.

Fortunately the bakery was empty for the moment.  "Is it okay if I bring up some snacks for me and Adrien?" she called into the kitchen.

Her mother came out, beaming.  "You and Adrien, then?" she asked knowingly.

Marinette shook her head.  "It's not what you think."  She held up one hand.  "He came back from lunch really upset, and I'm trying to help him feel better."

Her mother shook her head.  "Does he hold hands with everyone who tries to cheer him up?" she asked.

Marinette stared at her.  On the surface it was absurd, but as she thought about it, she felt a the heat of a blush in her cheeks.  Other than in photo shoots, she'd never seen Adrien hold hands with anyone.  Chloe linked arms with him sometimes, but that was the closest she'd ever seen.  "Not the point, mama."

Her mother grinned.  "Very much the point, precious daughter."  She took out a plate and started piling it with what they'd both learned were Adrien's favorite pastries.  "Why do you suppose you're the only person he holds hands with?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Marinette said brightly.  "Thank you."  She took the tray and turned to head upstairs.

"Be sure to invite him to dinner," her mother called after her.

When she got back up to her room, Adrien was apparently staring at the collage of photos that had long since replaced her clippings of him.  He'd probably started out looking at the pictures of their mutual friends, before his mind wandered off.  "I'm back," she said, hoping not to startle him.  She slid the plate of baked treats onto the desk.  "Maman gave me more than we could possibly eat.  She wanted to include all your favorites."

He sighed, a small wistful smile on his face.  "Your parents are awesome."

"She invited you to dinner, so if you can stay, you'd be welcome here," she said.

"That would be great."  He snorted.  "It's nice someone actually wants to have dinner with me."

Marinette's eye stung at the subtle message.  "Are you home alone again?"

Adrien nodded sharply.

"You don't have to talk to me about it, but… is that what upset you?"  She gently brushed her hand over the back of his.

In a move that was almost too fast to track, he'd captured her hand in his, weaving their fingers together, all without looking at her.  "I was supposed to interview my father tonight for Ms. Bustier's project.  I was using him as my role model."  He shook his head.  "He's a terrible father and an even worse role model.  I don't know why I thought he'd be a good choice."  He bit his lip and she noticed a slight tremble in his chin.  "I found out at lunch that he left this morning for two weeks, even though we had a meeting scheduled for this afternoon."  He looked at her.  "What kid has to schedule a meeting with their father in order to discuss a school project?  What kind of father bails on their kid repeatedly as if they don't matter?"  His shoulders drooped.  "It kind of sends a message, you know?"

"Oh."  It was more a dismayed gasp than a real world, and Marinette leaped to her feet and wrapped her free arm around him.  "I'm so sorry.  You don't deserve this."  

His face was warm, burrowed into her neck, and he let go of her hand to hold her close, though less firmly than he had in the library.  "I should be used to it," he muttered.  "He always does this."

"No," Marinette said firmly.  "You should **not** have to get used to this."  She ran one hand into his hair at the base of his skull.  "I hate to tell you this, Adrien, but your father is a colossal dick."

Adrien shook in her arms, and at first she thought he was crying, but then he leaned back to look up at her and she saw he was silently laughing.  It was probably equally cathartic.

"Oh dear," she said quietly, smirking at him.  "I shouldn't have said that.  It's an insult to the physiology of half the planet."  She shook her head.  "I need to come up with an insult that doesn't cast aspersions on anyone's body."

Adrien pushed away to lean forward, his hands on the floor as he continued to giggle.

"Are you going to make friends with my floor?" she asked, smiling as she recognized his position for what it was.  "It's a very nice floor."  He slid from the chair, to his hands and knees.  She sat down, moving to cradle his head in her lap as he finished his gradual collapse.  She ran her fingers through his hair while she waited for his giggles to slow and eventually cease.

His smile, though uneven, was more genuine, when he rolled over to look at her.  "Thank you, Mari."

"That's better."  She lightly patted his cheek.  "So you're staying for dinner tonight.  And you're welcome back for any meals that work for you while you're home alone."  She hated thinking of him being all alone in that huge cold house.  "I guess next up, what can I do to help you with your research project?  Do you still want to do it on your father."

He shook his head and sat up across from her.  "It sucks because I've already done a ton of research… couldn't even get my father's education background from him.  I guess that should've been a sign."  He shrugged.  "I gave Ms Bustier the short summary of what happened and told her I'd do my best to have it done on time, but it might be a little lighter than my usual work because I basically have this weekend to do the research and any interviews."  He sighed.  "I have no idea who to do it on."

"So maybe we should start with brainstorming," Marinette suggested.  "And you can help me with my project as we come up with ideas.  After dinner, you should narrow down to one you really like, and a backup.  What's your schedule like?  I can help you with the research tomorrow and Sunday, if you want."

He nodded.  "That's a good plan.  Thanks Mari."

She leaned in and have him a quick hug.  "I'm happy to help."

"So who's your role model?" he asked, finally reaching for a cream cheese filled croissant.

Marinette beamed at him.  "Chat Noir."

He gawked, seemingly speechless.

She tilted he head a bit. "I know Alya is doing Ladybug, and it reminded me that our resident black cat doesn't get the credit he deserves sometimes."

"Well, Ladybug is an obvious choice," Adrien started, hesitating when Marinette held up one hand to stop him.

"I think I know where you're going, and I need to stop you before you say something you can't take back."  She'd gotten fairly defensive of her Chaton in the last two years.  He was one of her very best friends, one she trusted in everything.  She'd been trying to convince Tikki to let her reveal herself to him.  "He's brave and loyal.  He does what's needed, even though he doesn't really get anything in return.  We don't pay him.  He can't claim Chat's actions in his civilian form.  He is always willing to sacrifice himself for others, not just Ladybug.  He's so, so smart.  I mean, he has this crazy innate understanding of physics.  And he's so kind."  She closed her mouth abruptly, realizing she'd been ranting.  Adrien's green eyes were wide, and for some reason there was a hint of pink in his cheeks.  "Uh… sorry.  I kind of go overboard when I care about something."

"I'd never noticed."  Adrien's delightful real smile was back, and she had no idea why.  "Actually, it's really nice to see.  Emotion is… not encouraged at my house, and I love seeing someone passionate about something.  You have a lot of that enthusiasm.  We see it in your design work and stuff like this."

At dinner, Adrien surprised her by picking a role model that wasn't on his brainstorming list.

"Has Marinette told you about our research projects?" he asked, looking at her dad.

Her dad nodded.  "Something about role models."  He smiled.  "Not the kind of models you usually work with."

Adrien grinned.  "Well, I was partway through my project, and I've had to scrap it, and start over."

Her dad nodded.  "That's unfortunate.  Do you have something else in mind?"

Adrien nodded, looking a little nervous.  "I was wondering if you'd be willing to be the focus of my project."

Her dad looked first at Adrien in surprise, then glanced at Marinette, clearly pleased  "Me?"

Adrien nodded.  "You and Sabine have obviously set a great example for Marinette, and I think I maybe need some new role models."


End file.
